The Tutor
by Lunville
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione return to Hogwarts to make up thier missed seventh year. However they arent the only ones. Hermione is forced to tutor Draco Malfoy. However what happens when things move past learning? DRAMIONE  T for swearing and later themes
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter DUH!**

I stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express. The rolling hills and bundles of trees seemed to stretch on endlessly no matter which way you looked. It was comforting. I knew I was close to home.

It was nice to be going back. Hogwarts had allowed all the previous years students to return. Since last year Voldemort's regime had taken over the cirriculum had been interupted. So it was only fair. Harry, Ron and I saw no reason not to go back. We could go back for a normal seventh year.

"Right Hermione?" Ron said my name, pulling me out of my daze. I looked over. He and Harry had been having a rousing debate on who was going to win the Quidditch world cup this year. As usual I wasn't going to take sides, since I knew it only feed wood to the fire.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, noticing the distant feeling.

"Yes I'm fine," I smiled, "…did you realize that this will be our first normal year at Hogwarts?"

"Normal year?" Ron echoed with a frown.

"Yes normal," I laughed, "Think about it, every other year was filled with the war and talk of Voldemort. This will be our first year where we can only worry about school, and friends." We all let that sink in for a moment. I was right though. This was the first time where Ron, Harry and I had been alone all together since the war. It was also the first time we were in a carriage, just the three of us, heading to school with high hopes of a great year.

"Harry," Someone slid the door open and interrupted the silence. It was Ginny. She smiled at him, an expectant look crossing her face. Harry stood up, "I'll be back."

Ron scowled as his best friend and his sister left the compartment and headed out of sight.

"Ron," I smiled.

"What?" he objected, "it's my best mate and my little sister. How do you want me to act."

"Think about what it's like though, for Harry I mean. His two best friends…" I squeezed his hand, which had held mine the whole train ride so far. That seemed to get rid of everything else for him, since he leaned over and pressed his lips softly against mine. Yes, I definently had hopes for this year, it was going to be normal and finally I could focus on school and just school. It was the first time I didn't have to worry about my two best friends dying, and I could focus on making sure one of them wasn't just my best friend anymore.

* * *

><p>The rest of the ride wasn't anything special, nor was the carriage ride up to the castle, considering almost everyone except for the first years could now see the thestrals that pulled them. Dinner was more mindless chatter. There really wasn't any news I needed to hear. Almost everyone just talked about how they celebrated the end of the dark age.<p>

It wasn't until halfway through dinner something interesting happened. Neville handed me a note, saying that I was expected in the Headmaster's office right after dinner. I excused myself early. Why would she want to speak with me before start of term.

As I entered the Headmaster's study I realized this was the first time I couldn't expect Dumbledore to be waiting for me. It was odd. As I entered my eyes immediately fell on the emerald cloaked woman who sat at the old desk.

"Good evening Hermione. Good to see you,"

"Evening Professor McGonigall," I said with a smile. She looked up from her writing and put down her quill.

"Come take a seat," she motioned to the chair across from her. I cautiously moved forwards when I heard another voice that made me freeze.

"…and I don't see why I have to be here in the first place…" Draco entered muttering furiously under his breath. I stopped in my tracks. Why were we both called?

"Mr. Malfoy," the Headmaster sighed disapprovingly. He looked over at me and his eyes widened, "What is she doing here?"

"I assume you remember the conversation we had earlier this year ." she said patiently. I frowned, confused. He seemed to understand though, since his eyes widened even more and he began to protest. His words were all lost as they began to argue.

"Excuse me…" I tried to interrupt.

"Excuse me Professor!" I said a little louder. They stopped and looked back at me.

"Miss Granger. I am sorry. I have called you here tonight to discuss a predicament that has come up." She said with a sorry look in her eyes. I looked over at Draco who was studying me like he had never seen me before, disgust written across his face.

"What?"

"It appears you are all in honors classes. You are rightfully so as well." She said, "However as you may know we require all honors students to have a minimum of sixty hours of tutoring another student."

I was aware of the rule in fact. I had always thought that I had been exempt though, seeing as how the whole Voldemort, finding horcruxes thing seemed paramount.

"What are you saying?" I asked. I suddenly realized what she was saying.

"You expect me to tutor Draco Malfoy?" I demanded angrily. It was bad enough that he even dared to come back to Hogwarts this year, let alone expect one of his worst enemies to teach him advanced magic.

"I will not be taught by that… that…"

"Watch it!" The Headmaster said slightly annoyed. She got up from her desk and came around to the front. It was weird seeing her without Dumbledore in the study as well.

"You two will both just have to deal with each other. Draco if you don't learn this you will be expelled and Hermione if you don't teach him I will not permit you to take your honors classes. You have to be a tutor and Draco is the only one who needs it." She tried to reason. I crossed my arms as I looked over at Draco. We didn't have a choice.

"All right, please head to your dormitories. Your first session will be tomorrow in the library at two. If you are not there I will know." She said as she took her seat once more. That seemed to be the end of it though. She turned away and headed back to her desk.

I hurried out of the room, Draco followed quickly.

"I really hate you," he spat from behind me.

"You know you're the most vile…"

"Draco Malfoy!" I whipped my wand out of my pocket and pointed it right at his nose.

"You better shut your mouth before I decide I don't need this," I said angrily. That seemed to shut him up. I was obviously better at spells than him. Slowly he relaxed. He pushed his blonde hair out of his face and crossed his arms as he waited for me to go on.

"We aren't going to get out of this," I said, "So please just be there. We'll keep it short."

"Fine. But I will not associate with you anywhere else," with that he pulled out his wand and stormed off towards the dungeons. I waited until he was completely out of sight before heading up to the Gryffindor tower. I already felt drained and it was only the first day.

The common room was full of people as usual. Most of them still talking about their summer and what they did to celebrate the end of the war. Harry and Ron sat on the couch with a few others talking about the new Weird Sisters album that had come out in honor of Voldemort's death.

"Hermione!" Ron called me over. I smiled as he pulled me onto his lap and kissed my cheek.

"Aww!" The others cheered. I blushed but laughed.

"What did McGonagall want to talk to you about?" Harry asked immediately.

"Just some courses." I lied. I decided it was best not to tell them that I had to tutor Draco. Harry would get annoyed and I knew Ron would go to beat him up personally. I really needed the credit and without tutoring I couldn't be in all the classes I wanted. Draco was my only ticket and I had to take it no matter how horrible a person he was.

**Author's Note: Hi, I really needed to ship Dramione so it would be cool if you guys could review to tell me what you think and tell me how I could make this better. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

First day of classes were normal as any other. Though they were always my favorite. I loved the introduction to each class. The teacher's usually gave an outline of the class and all of the topics, giving me notice in advance of what I should study. It was also the day that we usually didn't have homework, allowing me time to go to the library and get started on the subjects.

It was probably the first time I ever dreaded going to the library. Usually I almost skipped down the familiar corridor, today I was dragging myself. Instead of having some downtime with books I was going to have to teach one of the foulest men ever to walk the planet.

"Good afternoon Miss. Granger," Madame Pince and I had become well acquainted over the years, seeing as I always spent so much time in the library.

"Afternoon," I said as I started through the shelves and shelves of books that magically moved about. I decided to sit furthest away from the main area, I didn't want people to see us together. I just wanted this hour to be over. I took a seat quickly and took out the course outline that Draco had.

He was even dimmer than I though. Though his schedule seemed to be remarkably close to Ron and Harry's. Could he too be pursuing the road of an auror? The thought made me laugh out loud. It sounded odd though, there wasn't really anybody in the library. But who else would be here on the first day? Every Gryffindor was getting ready to go and watch tryouts. I knew that I could make it before it was over, but only if the stupid ferret hurried to the lesson.

I lost track of time as I pulled a few books for my own interest. Ancient Runes looked like it was going to be particularly hard this year. I would have to brush up on some of my vocabulary. Transfiguration seemed like a cinch but this year also seemed like it would give me a challenge. As I flipped through the pages of some old books I eyed the time. Malfoy was over twenty minutes late.

I stood up and shoved everything back into my bag. I was not going to wait around all day for some foul git to show up. I didn't have to wait for him, without me he would fail. He rightfully deserved it too.

"Miss Granger," Madame Pince stopped me on the way out.

"Yes?" I pulled the sweetest look I had.

"The Headmistress asked that I see to it that you do not leave the library unless you are with Mr. Malfoy," she said, motioning to the desk I had just left. I bit back the urge to scowl and nodded as politely as possible. Malfoy was going to pay big time for this.

It was only ten minutes later when the stupid Slytherin decided to show up. I had expected him to be accompanied by one of his sniveling friends, but he came alone. He had his books in hand, but he looked more annoyed than ever.

"Granger," he spat my name with such hatred it made my blood boil.

"Malfoy, where the hell have you been?" I demanded as I stood up from my seat.

"Relax you…"

"Save the insults you stupid…" I took a deep breath to calm myself, "All right, can we just get this over with?"

"You're the teacher," he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and took a seat once more. First he took out his potions book. That was the last class I thought he would need help in. Then he took out his defense against the dark arts.

"Let's start with that," I said, seeing as how I loved that class. It was always Harry's favorite class and since half the time he studied with me I had grown a bit attached.

"Like I need your help in dark spells," he said with a small sarcastic laugh.

"Sorry Mr. Death Eater," that struck a nerve as he whipped out his wand. I wasn't sure if he was going to aim it at me or he was just emphasizing his anger. His cold eyes bore into me for a moment, challenging me to say another word about his dark past.

"Move on," he said in a low growl. I took out my own wand wordlessly. I looked over the book to see what they were starting.

"All right," I said looking over towards him, "Why don't we start with some of the newer stuff?"

"Granger… are we really going to do this?" he sounded… exhausted.

"Excuse me?" I said, freezing for a moment.

"Can't we just sit here, not talk, you can say you tutored, I can say I learned and we can both move on with our lives, without actually having to do anything?" he said as he leaned back in his chair. He fixed his dark Slytherin robes. I frowned. I wasn't usually one to try and trick the teachers. I liked being a student they liked.

"No," I said firmly, "the way you act will be an affect as to how I teach. I can't let all your professor's think that I am slipping." This was going to cause a bad reputation for me and I knew it.

"Seriously?" he snapped angrily, "I would rather do anything than learn from a mudblood, who so obviously thinks she's better than her superiors."

"You qualify as a superior?" I laughed in his face.

"Shut if you dirty…"

"Look we only have to deal with each other for an hour every day until the holidays…" I said quickly interjecting, "And you might actually learn to not fail. Malfoy will you just work with me, please?"

"No," he said pulling out a piece of paper. "I would rather keep the spell casting to a minimum. Could you just look over this essay or something?" I snatched the paper from his hand. He had summer make up work he still had to hand in? I took it quickly out of his hands as he took out some more parchment and ink.

_Dear Draco,_

_It is amazing that the guards here would ever allow me to write this in the first place. I don't have much to say to a traitorous person like you. I just have to say-_

"Malfoy," I looked up, "This is a letter."

"I gave you the wrong thing," he jumped up to grab the paper out of my hand. I held it further away from him so he couldn't grab it.

"Give it!" he threw his hand over me and tried to grab it.

"Why can't I read it?" I teased.

_I heard about your mother. And as much as I don't think I could stand the sight of you, I have to say that I am sorry. You were the only reason that she lived. She hated the fact that I was what I was…_

"Your mom's dead?" I said it a little louder than I meant. He froze, his face paled. His hands snatched the paper out my hand and he turned to put it away but his elbow knocked the ink over. It splashed onto his fancy robes. He let out a small scream, alarmed for a moment.

"Malfoy!" I started to laugh.

"Granger!" he yelled.

"Calm down I can fix…"

"You ruin everything. This is personal and now my brand new robes are ruined!" he screamed. I rolled my eyes, "Don't be a drama queen!"

"You have to keep your nose out of other people's business…"

"Calm down!" I stood up

"Mr. Malfoy!" Madam Pince snorted in a high pitched whisper. Quickly he shoved everything into his bag and pulled it over his shoulder.

"I am sorry!" I started to laugh.

"You think this is funny?" he demanded. I tried to stifle my laugh. Ok maybe reading the letter was a bit… immature of me but the robes could be easily fixed.

"I hate you. The whole lot of you!" he said as his hand smashed into my books sending them flying to the floor.

"Malfoy!" I screamed angrily. He smirked, though he obviously wasn't content yet. Quickly he turned around. I gathered my stuff with a flick of my wand and started after him. We left the library faster than the blink of an eye.

"Malfoy, we still have to…"

"Shut up!" he screamed. His eyes boiled with anger. It only got me more annoyed at him. He had the largest temper of anyone I ever met.

"I'm sorry I read your letter," I said quickly.

"I'm going to make your life a living hell!" he screamed over his shoulder, "Mark my words Granger!"

I sighed as I went the opposite way. I headed for the Quidditch pitch wondering just what it was that he had that could ruin me. There was nothing. It wasn't like I was trying to be egotistical, but come one. I was best friends with _the_ Harry Potter. I was the smartest witch in our grade, in the school I was told. Besides anything he said about me couldn't hurt me, since my real friends would know what was true or not.

* * *

><p>It didn't take me long to realize that wasn't true. It was dinner time, Ron's favorite part of the day. Classes were over, and we could just spend the rest of the night talking and relaxing wherever we wanted. We could go out for a little while, perhaps enjoy a stroll near the lake, visit Hagrid. We could go back to the common room or maybe even head bed early.<p>

I flipped through a few pages of my new Charms book as Harry spoke.

"…then we… hi Ginny," We all looked up from what we were doing to see the usual bright faced red headed sister of Ron. She nodded to each of them.

"Ron… Harry…"

"Hey Hermione," Ginny smiled as she took a seat beside Harry. Ron frowned as their hands joined even at the dinner table. He took another bite out of his mashed potatoes and continued to stare, convinced that if he showed annoyance long enough, they would stop.

"How was first day of classes? Sixth year again, a little tough huh?" I smiled.

"Not too bad." She obviously had something else to say.

"Ginny you ok?" Harry asked, sensing it as well.

"Well… no…" Ginny said looking between her brother and I.

"What is it?" I said as I leaned across the table.

"Rumor has it…" she paused looking at Ron.

"Spit it out Ginny," he said annoyed. Ginny gave me a sorry look before going on, "Hermione is cheating on Ron with you..." she looked over at Harry.

"WHAT?" the three of us shouted out all at once. Ron's face went a ghostly pale as he looked at me.

"It's not true!" I let out a nervous laugh.

"Ginny, come on. You don't think…"

"Calm down!" she cut in, "Come on… it's a rumor," Ginny shrugged as she picked at the food on Harry's plate. "Really stupid. Besides it was Malfoy that started it, so it's not like it's true."

"We haven't spoken a word to Malfoy this year," Ron said as his whole face flushed a violent red, "Not even an insult to that little ferret and he thinks…"

"Let's not start another war here," Harry said as he looked over his shoulder at the Slytherin table. Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were laughing about something. There was that ugly disgusting Slytherin smirk pulling across their cold and pointed faces. Everyone turned back to their dinner, slowly eating in the awkward silence.

I knew this had to stop. I was going to have to take fifty nine more days of it, and that just wasn't bearable. Draco Malfoy was going to learn a lesson, in more ways than one, if I had anything to say about it.

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! Also sorry about repeatedly spelling McGonigall wrong in the last chapter. Thank you for pointing out a few other mess ups as well. I really appreciate all your thoughts so please review again :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update I edited this and finished it up too late last night to post it (but here it is :)**

I took my seat in potions class. As usual I was early and I just wanted to go over some of the work that we were going to be doing in class today.

"So," Harry hated being early.

"So," I repeated looking over at him. I really hadn't had that much time to speak to my best friend. Ever since Ron and I had been together and he and Ginny were official, there wasn't that much time to really talk. Sure we hung out but it was always as a group of four now.

"What class do you have after this?" he asked looking around the dungeon. A few more kids filed into the room. The class was mixed with all the houses this year, especially since it was an advanced class. Harry was lucky to be in advanced potions but it wasn't really a surprise since he was Slughorn's prized student sixth year.

"I have my free period actually," I said, scowling at the thought of having to go and meet up with Malfoy. Though I would be surprised if he showed up after his irritated antics.

"Really?" he looked up from his book at me.

I finished polishing my cauldron and setting up the ingredients before turning to him, "Yes, why?"

"Ron has his too and well, we thought you had a class and that's why we didn't hang…"

"What?" I cut him off, "No, I forgot. I do have class."

"Oh, what class?" he seemed surprised by my dismissiveness. I wasn't a very good liar, and I think after all this time Harry knew especially when I was lying.

"Transfiguration."

"I thought you had that last peri…" so he did pay attention to me while I was talking.

"Oh did I say transfiguration? I meant muggle studies," It was the first thing that came to mind and after I said it I felt extremely dull. Muggle studies, why on _earth_ would I have to take that? I was a muggle born, raised a muggle until I was eleven!

"Well…"

"Good morning class," Professor Slughorn entered the room. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh Miss. Granger," he said motioning to me. I looked up, he was smiling at always.

"Yes sir?"

"The Headmistress would like to see you in her office right away." He said, "You can pack your things as I don't believe you will be back in time for the lesson."

Harry frowned at me but I didn't meet his gaze. I knew what this was about. Quickly I pushed my books back into my bag and waved my wand, packing all my things back where they belonged.

When I finally got there I wasn't surprised at who I saw in the other seat of the office.

"Malfoy," I said through clenched teeth.

"Hermione," McGonagall came into the room.

"Professor," I took a seat next to Draco. She looked between both of us, "I hope you two are pleased with yourselves."

"Actually…" she shot him a glare to stop him from speaking.

"You caused a great disruption in the library yesterday. Madam Pince has never seen more immature behavior from any student in her life." She said, crossing her arms. I wasn't usually reprimanded… ever. This was all Malfoy's fault. Though through the few times I had been yelled at I had learned to drown it out, otherwise I would get upset. I hated when any professor yelled at me.

I only started to really listen when I realized that she was finally saying something relevant.

"Draco you are lucky that Miss. Granger is your tutor. Otherwise I would have failed you. However you will get a second chance. Today, during your free period the two of you will meet by Hagrid's hut. He has gratiously agreed that you use the field surrounding the area for your studies. You will be there, away from any other students. Its quiet and if you get disruptive then so be it. Just be aware that he will be watching to make sure you two don't end up killing each other."

Malfoy practically jumped out of his seat, "You have to be kidding me! Hagrid?"

"Mr. Malfoy I suggest you close your mouth unless you want a months detention." That did the trick. She looked sorrily at me, and rightfully so. I shot a glare at Malfoy who wasn't even looking at me anymore.

"Madam Pince refuses to let the two of you back into the library again for your study sessions so it would appear you have to meet someplace different. This is the appropriate place." she said.

"I don't need a _half-breed_ babysitting me!" Malfoy yelled.

"Detention Malfoy, for a week," she was losing her patience fast. "Hagrid will not be babysitting you. You shall merely be in his sight at all times and should any curses fly. He will be there to punish you both." Malfoy audibly spat.

"Another week of detention," she said as she stood up. "Hermione, you are free to go. Next period is your free period so I suggest you get your act together . Miss. Granger, here is what else I needed to give you. You can go to class. Draco, stay."

"Thank you Professor," I said as I stood up. I reached for my bag and left before he could say anything else. I took the note and started back for class. The meeting had taken up most of the class, which really wasn't a loss. I didn't like Professor Slughorn too much. He had favorites and that bothered me.

It didn't take me long to get back to the dungeons, though it was pretty pointless since class was about to end. I took my seat beside Harry and almost died of relief when I saw that all they had done was take notes.

"Hey," Harry greeted me in a whisper under the Professor's voice.

"Hi," I said, not bothering to take out anything. I would just get the notes from Harry later. Though he didn't take notes as scrupulously as I did, I already looked into potions class for the year. I didn't want a Half-Blood Prince repeat.

"Why do you keep getting called there?" he asked, pushing his glasses further onto his face.

"She just has some important things we need to go over," I said, unfolding the note in my hand. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "Time turner important?"

"None of your business important," I said quickly. I turned away from him and read the note that was written neatly.

_Miss Granger, _

_Here is the list of classes that Malfoy needs to improve in so that he will not fail the term. Please be __diligent in going over the appropriate material._

"What's that?" Harry tried to reach over me and see the note.

"Nothing," I smacked his hand away.

"But…"

"Class dismissed. Oh Potter, can I please see you," I smiled. For once Slughorn's obsession with Harry saved my arse. Harry gave me a rotten look before turning to the front of the class. I took the opportunity to slip away with my things once more.

I started down the hallway when I heard Harry again.

"Hermione wait!" he called as he ran towards me.

"Sorry Harry I'm going to be late for Transfiguration," I said trying to avoid him.

"You said you had muggle studies."

"That's what I meant."

"Well if you want Ron and I…"

"What?" I was getting really annoyed.

"We were going to go down by the lake today. Neville and Seamus found these rocks and…"

"Fine Harry." I cut him short, "I'll see you at dinner."

Harry frowned as I turned down the corridor to head to a secret passage that let out near the Quidditch pitch. As I made my way down there I couldn't help but feel watched. I needed to avoid everyone I knew so I guess I was sort of glad I was going to Hagrid's. Harry, Ron and I were the only ones who usually visited him so I knew that Malfoy and I could have some privacy. That last thought sounded wrong to me.

"What took you so long Granger?" Malfoy hissed as I started down the hill. I put my bag down on some leveled rocks.

"Took me so long?" I demanded, "I had a class excuse me for not skipping like you."

He put down his own bag and removed his cloak. I had never seen him in just his uniform. Continuing he took of his sweater, so he just wore his dress shirt and striped green tie.

"What on earth are you doing?" I demanded.

"God, Granger, you're so thick. It's still August. I'm deathly hot in _that_," he motioned to his cloak and sweater. I rubbed my arm before removing my own cloak, but I wasn't going to take off my sweater so I bunched them up to my elbows.

"What do you want to work on today?" I wondered aloud.

"I…"

"No need, Professor McGonagall gave me this!" I took out the note she had handed me before we began the meeting. I opened it up and read the messily written words. It was definently in her own hand.

_1. Defense Against the Dark Arts_

"Defense against the dark arts?" I laughed.

"Please like I need your help with dark magic,"

"_Defense against_ dark arts," I reminded. There was a smirk on his face. Though I would never admit it aloud, I was a little frightened by Draco. I could remember what the Death Eaters had done. I remembered it like it had been just the other day. The pain they could inflict was just so inhuman. I couldn't help but feel that somewhere apart of him, there was that lingering sense of loyalty. Like something within him still held onto the dark ways. That he could flick his wand and feel nothing at the pain of others.

"Of course," he complied smugly, "_Defense_."

"Let's test how much you really know," I said taking out my wand. For a moment, fear crossed into his eyes. I could almost read his thoughts. There were only two things. This was a setup for me to get him expelled, or I just wanted to beat him in a duel.

"Come on, I won't hurt you. Just used what you learned in class last and see how that works out." I tested him. Confidence filled him again.

"You couldn't win against me even if you had the elder wand," he replied, the conceded tone in his voice made up for the moment of confliction. He whipped out his wand and brought it up in the air.

"We were practicing different deflective spells, aside from protego. Rebound hexes and spells of that sort." There was certainty in his voice. I held my wand up, my hand quavering a little.

"Ready?"

"Go."

Immediately I flung my arm forwards, not saying a word. The red spark flew from the tip of my wand. About a yard before it hit Draco he raised his arm with a counter spell. A strange purple shield bubbled into the air but seemed to fail as the spell hit him anyways. His wand flew from his hand directly at me. I caught it and laughed.

"So smug now?"

"Give me back my wand!" he angrily charged forwards.

"Ok, calm down," I crossed my arms, "Poor loser."

He snatched it out of my hand and came face to face with me.

"Never speak a word of this."

"Look. I'm here to help." I smirked. "I saw what you were doing wrong." His frown deepened at those words.

"We're not throwing baseballs here…"

"What are baseballs?" he sounded outraged. I giggled. Sometimes I loved the way wizards reacted to muggle references. Always taking it as an insult.

"Nothing… ok, we're not throwing quaffles here. You have to move your arm as if you were casting a charm. Be light, don't panic." I said as I raised my own wand, pushing him away. I took a few steps back, up the hill.

"Hit me with expelliarmus spell," I warned. I could feel my heart begin to pace faster. It picked up, thumping along. The sound taking over in my ears. What if he didn't cast the right spell?

I wasn't sure if the thought crossed his mind, but her certainly looked pleased at the chance to throw a spell my way. I got ready, holding my wand up. Relax, stay calm, I reminded myself.

"Go," I hissed.

Malfoy threw his hand forwards, the same spell flying through the air. I raised my wand lightly and thought of the counter jinx. Bringing it down again the shield formed, glowing stronger. The spell rebounded back and hit Malfoy. His wand ripped from him once again.

"See!" I let down the shield and tossed his wand back to him.

"Fine, just hit me!" I met his command.

As he brought up his wand I could tell he was concentrating. Once again it formed but fell apart quickly. The spell penetrated and hit him for the last time. Angrily he stormed over to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Look Malfoy!" I said as he took his wand again. I reached out to fix the way he moved his arms.

"Don't touch me mudblood." I ignored it. I took his arm, he fought for a moment but then allowed me to fix his stance. I never thought that the day would come, and I probably should have scolded myself but the next thoughts that entered my mind killed me.

I ran my fingers along his arm fixing the way his elbow should have been. _His arms were strong and muscular._ I clenched my teeth. That was something stupid to think.

"All right," he pushed me away, "just cast the spell."

I took my wand and back further away from him. He stood in his stance, arms fixed correctly. I waved my wand and this time he was ready. The spell hurdled through the air, and he moved just the way I showed him. The purple mist reappeared, glowing. It hit the mist like a wall and bounced back.

I waved my own wand and shot it down with the normal shield spell.

"You did it," I smirked. I was a pretty good teacher.

"All right._ Teacher_," he said licking his lips. I crossed my arms.

"Why don't we have a duel right now? Think you're so great. I bet I can beat you now."

"I'd love to see that," I said as I raised my wand once more, "You know the rules Malfoy, no curses and nothing that could permanently maim or injure the other."

"Yes fine," he seemed hesitant.

I don't know how long it lasted, it must have been a while. Spells flew into the air, colors zipping past each other. However, neither of our defenses broke. During the war I had fought with many death eaters, very skilled dark wizards. Now that I was fighting Malfoy I knew that he was never one of them. He never could be one of them, no matter what a tattoo, his parents, or even what he said.

It all ended with a spell. It was the same binding one that I had seen before. They met and together fizzed out. Neither winning, nor losing. I didn't move, and neither did he. I put my wand away. I knew that we had spent a long time dueling.

Quickly we wordlessly went back to our things. I got my bag and cloak and wandered over to him.

"Today was… productive," I said as he leaned over. He looked dup at me, he thought of what to say next.

For a moment I thought he was going to thank me, but then I remembered. This was Draco Malfoy we were talking about. He pulled his sweater and cloak back on before shoving his wand back in his pocket and pulling his bag over his shoulder.

"Same time, same place. Tomorrow." He said. There was a smirk on his face, but something told me that that was the closest he could ever have to a smile. He ran his hand through his blonde hair before walking past me and starting back around the hill towards the entrance of the castle.

"Wait! Malfoy," I started after him.

"You know the deal Granger. Tutoring. That's it," he said, not even bothering to look at me.

"I have to ask you something. I can offer you a way out of all your detention if you answer." I couldn't believe that I was doing this. He almost stopped and gave me a glance, "I'm listening."

"You have two choices. You either rescind what you said in the Great Hall yesterday… or you give me some… information."

"Information?" he repeated.

"About your mom," I spoke cautiously.

"I…" he stopped midsentence. I didn't realize where we were. The sloping hill that led down to the lake, where Harry, Ron, Neville and Seamus were.

"Hermione?" there was a faint distinct voice. I shoved Malfoy as fast as I could up off the path.

"Go now!" I hissed. He grunted angrily but obliged as he sluggishly headed away from me.

"Hermione!" I started to go down the hill to the entrance to the trees that lined the path that led to the lake. Neville and Ron emerged first, followed by Harry and a drenched Seamus.

"Hi guys," I smiled, fixing my bag.

"I thought you said you had class." Harry frowned.

"I do… I did… I got out early," I lied, "thought I would come and find you."

"Great," Ron said as he hurried past the others to give me a small kiss on the lips. I smiled and our hands joined. I smiled and looked at Harry. I knew he wasn't buying it. The worst part was that I didn't care. He had seen me with Draco and I was sure of it. I couldn't care. I was, getting through, I'd like to think. I was finally talking to Malfoy. It was the longest he had ever gone without insulting me, and he even seemed willing to be nice in exchange for some help.

We started to head up to the castle. I could still see Malfoy's lonely form head inside. When I saw him disappear I knew. As much as I had protested against a drama filled year, I knew that the rest of our seventh year was going to be anything but normal.

**Author's Note: Congratulations to all those who got into pottermore! Leave you username in the comments mine is ThestralSpirit25 :) and for those who didn't get in yet, keep trying! You have three days left and the last clues are the easiest so good luck! :D Anyways thank you all my reviewers I really love your feedback and it drives me to write. Tell me how you think I am doing so far, I really like criticism. Plus I want to keep them in character so just warn me if I am steering off a little. Thank you! I love all readers/reviewers! You guys rock :) **


End file.
